dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring Me Maybe Part 4
"Ring Me Maybe Part 4" is the fourth webisode in the fourth season of the DC Super Hero Girls web series, and sixty-ninth webisode overall. It was released on February 8, 2018. Plot Batgirl and newly recruited Green Lantern Jessica Cruz head out of the Capes and Cowls Café, just as Sinestro loads Supergirl onto his ship, remarking that she should of just attended Korugar Academy in the first place, as they would of the Intergalactic Games. As Batgirl watches on with concern, Sinestro heads into his ship, remarking good riddance. However Jessica then projects a giant hand from her Lantern Ring and manages to pull Sinestro away from his ship. Sinestro, surprised at Jessica's appearance, exclaims that Hal Jordan had gone, believing Earth to unprotected. Jessica then announces that she was the planet's new Green Lantern, demanding Sinestro let her friends go, trying to threaten Sinestro with a flurry of Lantern-construct butterflies. As Jessica fails to properly make use of her ring, Sinestro offers to take her to Korugar, where he could teach her how to use her new ring. Meanwhile, Batgirl uses her grapple gun to latch onto a nearby rooftop and sneaks up to Sinestro's spaceship, before typing in the lock-combination and heading in. Sinestro then explains that he was a Yellow Lantern, being a Lantern of fear and expressing that Jessica would be afraid, before projecting a giant yellow bear. Jessica then projects a kitten, explaining that when she was scared she sometimes looked at kittens made her feel better, then transforming her kitten into a lion and destroying the bear. In response, Sinestro then brings forth a giant dragon. The dragon frightens the lion, causing it to explode. The dragon then begins to push forward, forcing Jessica back in fright. Jessica then realizes that she was afraid, but that the Lantern ring knew that and that when she was scared she just looked to her heroes, who were brave girls that inspired her to show Sinestro what she could do, as she projects three lantern-constructs of her friends. The dragon knocks these constructs back with his tail. The Batgirl construct then tosses a bat-a-rang at the dragon, with Supergirl's construct picking it up and tossing it to, Wonder Woman's construct who smashes it. Jessica then smashes Sinestro onto the roof and takes his ring, through the use of a green-kitten construct. This makes Sinestro lose his powers, just as Batgirl is able to free the other heroes from the ship. Wonder Woman then leads the charge out of the ship, as Sinestro quickly returns to his ship, racing off. The heroes then land in front of Jessica, congratulating her on her performance, just as Lois Lane arrives. Lois is on the phone to Jessica, trying to tell her that there was a new Green Lantern, before realizing that the Lantern was Jessica all along. At Super Hero High, Principle Waller, welcomes Jessica to Super Hero High, calling her a one-of-a-kind catch for the school, with Jessica then accepting the offer. Characters Cast Starring the Voices of *Yvette Nicole Brown as Principal Waller *Anais Fairweather as Supergirl *Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman *Josh Keaton as Flash *Tom Kenny as Sinestro *Cristina Milizia as Jessica Cruz *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Mae Whitman as Batgirl *Alexis G. Zall as Lois Lane Notes Continuity *This is the first story to be a four-part story. Gallery Bear projection.png Lion projection.png Dragon projection.png Kitten projection.png Category:Season 4 Category:Webisodes